1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical high-voltage disconnecting switch structures of the type in which a rotatable post-type insulator support effects concomitant operative rotation of a movable remote crank-arm assembly, which, in turn, is mechanically linked to and operates a pivotally mounted swinging disconnecting switch-blade, which makes separable opening and closing contacting engagement with a spaced-apart stationary switch-jaw contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High-voltage disconnecting switches of the prior art have invariably utilized heavy, expensive metallic casting structures which bridge the central stationary post-insulator support of the switch and the end rotatable post-insulator support. The rotatable crank-arm assembly, which is operatively rotated by the end rotatable post-insulator support, has had expensive machining operations performed thereon to provide a resultant bearing means to accommodate the stationary heavy bridging conducting casting structure.
Such expensive machining operations performed upon the shank portion of the rotatable crank-arm assembly have necessarily considerably increased the overall cost of the disconnecting switch. There has correspondingly been created a need for an inexpensive bearing means for the rotatable crank-arm assembly of the switch where it rotatively passes through the bridging casting structure of the switch, the latter carrying electrical current from the pivot end of the movable switch-blade to the end line terminal of the switch.
Moreover, there has also additionally been a need to avoid the use of the usual heavy expensive conducting bridging casting structures, commonly used by all manufacturers of high-voltage disconnecting switches, and extending between the pivot end of the movable switch-blade and the end terminal pad of the switch.